Jemma Ride
by ellethwen of lothlorien
Summary: Aragorn finds a girl almost dead and takes her to rivendell, what will happen when they find out she has wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Jemma p.o.v**

I screamed the world around me was contorting; I had just been pushed back into my crate after a long day of test and experiments. I was about to go to sleep when the world started to spin I tried to open my wings but they were pinned to my back under my sweater. I hit the ground with a crack and the world went black.

**Striders P.O.V**

We watched as Frodo was whisked away by Arwen I would have taken him but she was the faster rider and would be protected when she entered her home. I looked at the hobbits that surrounded me, Sam was not at all happy that Frodo had left while Merry and Pippin were still in shock of what had happened.

"Go to bed you will need your strength tomorrow." I said Sam started to protest but after a moment thought it over and started to get ready to sleep.

It was hours later when I heard it, a scream then the sound of something hitting the ground I got up and walked towards the sound after a few minutes it was a girl she could be no more than 12 or 13, her hair was matted to her head and it was crusted with dried blood. Her clothes were stained and cut in various places like someone tried to see how long she could last until she collapsed of blood loss. Her clothes were strange not something I had ever seen. She had short pants with jacket. I picked her up and as gently as I could brought her back to our camp. In the light of the fire I could see her better. She had bright red hair it was dried and plastered to her face. She had pretty bad wounds nothing I could not handle but it was still hard to image someone doing this to a child. As I saw to her visible wounds after an hour of carefully washing her arms and legs, she started to stir; she opened her eyes and screamed. Sam was up in a moment coming to my side and looking down at the girl. Her eyes were a light gray, and at the moment filled with so much fear, and then as soon as she woke up she was gone again.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot this on my other chapter but I don't own Maximum Ride or LOTR only Jemma

Her eyes were a light gray, and at the moment filled with so much fear, and then as soon as she woke up she was gone again.

"Who is she Strider, where did she come from." Sam said clearly he had never seen anyone in this state before.

"I don't know I found her outside camp in worse shape than she is now." I said "I have been trying for the last hour to help her ."

"I could help, what do you need"

"just heat up some water, also a bed for her."

When the others got up they explained the situation. It was not until a few hours after sunup they left with great hast to Rivendell,

The moment we got to Rivendell I handed the girl over to Elrond he had fixed her up in a matter of minutes but when he came out he seemed very worried

"she is different Gandalf will want to see this"

"what is different about her, My Lord" I said

"that is not for me to tell I am sure It is a sad story,"

"where did you find this girl tell me everything" he said and so I told him about how it seemed she had appeared out of nowhere, Elrond seemed to go deep into thought and walked away, it was a few days before she woke up and even then she kept to herself, wandering around the halls, she had been able to speak any langue that she encountered and at Elrond's request was learning the history of every magor people in middle-earth, Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves, and Men and some of the Valar's history. She was never seen with out a book and was mostly in the company of the Hobbits Merry and Pippin, I had had a few conversations with her and she seemed to be well educated but avoided the subject of her past at all cost, claiming she did not remember it. She also had a weird habit of reaching out to touch walls that aren't there, she will just be walking or talking to you and randomly stick her arms out. Also she is really claustrophobic, she will freak out if she is in any place smaller than a certain size. Yet at the same time she is slightly scared of wide open places as though she has never been outside.


	3. Chapter 3

JEMMA P.O.V.

I sat on the rail of my room it was beautiful I had never seen anything like it. It was very open with light drapes , I could not really explain it, it was too perfect for words. I spend most of my time in my room I was learning how to fly it was coming very fast. Now I was in my room with my wings out they were a red brown and where almost 12 feet across they cocooned me in feathery warmth, I had been pondering how I had got hear first real memory was waking up in the care of Lord Elrond and feeling safe for the first time in my life. One of the last things he asked me was about my wings he is a very considerate man, I told him all I knew about my life and even my name. On the door of my crate it said Gen A after saying it to myself I turned it in to Jemma and then about max ride. He told me that he had never heard of the school or of earth.

A nock on my door woke me from my thoughts; I quickly pulled my wings into my back and pulled on my robe.

"yes" I said

"Lady Jemma, lord Elrond wants to speak with you." Said an elf

"Thank you I will be right down." I walked over to the dresser inside there where many gowns but also some more appropriate attire for a bird-kid. I pulled on some pants and a lose tunic that had slits for my wings. Then a lose vest to cover my back, I pulled on my new boots and set of down the hall to the study of lord Elrond.

"come in Jemma there is someone I want you to meet." He said before I had time to knock. I went inside sitting there was Lord Elrond, Strider and a man I assumed was Gandalf.

"So you are Jemma I am Gandalf the gray, Elrond says you have something very special about you, would you show me." Gandalf said I thought about it for a moment then took of my vest I breathed deep and snapped open my wings then I curled them around me hiding my face. I smiled I was really proud of my wings, but I was not ok with showing lots of people.

"I was right" Strider whispered

"that is really amazing and this is all real." I nodded he turned to Elrond "I think you were right she would make an excellent addition to our quest."

"but she is only 11 she is not fit to handle this type of pressure" Strider protested.

"I think she is fit, if not even more than you to handle this," Gandalf said "she would need training but if it was too much for her she could always fly away"

"fine I see your point, but still."

"she is going and that is the end of it." Gandalf said before leaving the room

"fine Jemma I want to see you outside tomorrow morning at sun up." Strider said and then left

"what just happened Lord" I said

"you just joined the quest to destroy the one ring of power, whether you like it or not." He said "I suggest you go and get some sleep. If all goes as planned Frodo will wake up tomorrow."

"truly, Sam must be happy"

"no he must not know until it happens, if something was to hinder his recovery then they would be left in false hope." He said

"I see your point"

looked out the window the sun had completely disappeared "I really must be going sir" I said

"of course, but first I would like you to eat something and meet my daughter Arwen she is joining me hear for dinner."

"of course."


	4. Chapter 4

please note that I do not own LOTR or Maximum Ride I am not a genius author with tons of money I am the small bookish child behind the computer writing this instead of her homework! or am I? also please review I want to know your thoughts and if you have any ideas I could work into the story. so with out further ado I give you

CHAPTER 4 ahhh

Frodo had awoken the next morning it hindered my practice with Strider but he still was determent to teach me how to fight it turns out I am pretty good by these standards I fought my way out of the school once and made it a mile before I was dragged back but I had a gun so it doesn't really count but I am good a hand to hand and with these little daggers I found and I can through really accurately, I also worked with Arwen to help me fly. By the end of the first day I was stiff and sore mentally and physically. i had yet to be introduced to Frodo but I had been invited to a council meeting about a ring I had been reading in my very small free time about the history of middle-earth I now knew about the ring and the extent of its power it was terrifying to think about.

I was walking down the hall to the meeting I had chosen to where a hood I am not sure how they will react to a girl being there a little girl at that. Also I was still not comfortable with so many people and the hood offered some protection. I waited for a larger flow of people to enter I followed behind them whene I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around coming face to face (face the chest) with strider.

"follow me and sit where I tell you to don't take of the hood and just follow my lead." He said I nodded and walked behind him we sat at the other end of the council from where we came in I looked around there where men, elves, dwarves, a wizard, a hobbit and a bird-girl in disguise there.

As Elrond started to talk I tuned out and looked at Frodo he had never meet me and was looking warily around the council and at me. After a few minutes Frodo brought the ring fourth a dwarf tried to break it not knowing the reality that it could not be broken by any weapon on earth besides the fires of mount Doom that or the fact that nobody could retrieve it from the volcano any time soon and would parish in the act of retrieving it. Then they all started to get up and yell at each other. Frodo put an end to this by announcing that he would take the ring the Mordor. Then Gandalf walked over saying that he would help him bear the burden as long as it was his to bear. Then Strider or as I had learned Aragorn touched my shoulder and we walked up to Frodo to stand beside him.

"You have my sword." Aragorn said then looked to me

"She will be coming with us as an ally until her abilities are needed." Gandalf cut in before I could talk like I would give away my secret,

"You have my bow." Said and elf

"And my axe." Said the dwarf, who had tried to break the ring with his axe. Then a man walked over saying something about Gondor seeing it done. Then the hobbits came running out of there hiding places, I had already known they were there with my hearing and eye sight stronger than humans.

"10 companions this shall be the fellowship of the ring." Lord Elrond said

**please review I only have one review and over 70 views how is that fair please review if you want to do it in good thoughts then think of the little girl who can say she has more views and reviews than her friends story that has been up since September Ha ha ha ha ha cough cough.**

**review **

**review**

**review **

**press the button it doesn't bite, but I do so **

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

I was half way to my room when, I all of the sudden smelled medical products I was of course my imagination but none the less I ran all the way up to my room. I had convinced myself that I was safe and now had to work with this new threat not live in the past. I lay down on my bed and stared up at the celling I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew Arwen was shaking me awake.

"wake up little one don't fret you have not missed dinner I was told to make sure you got there safely now up Jemma and wipe the sleep from your eyes." She pulled me from the bed and after coming and braiding my hair led me down stairs.

We entered the dining hall where I sat between Aragorn and Pippin was greeted by some not so nice remarks on my age and gender by some of the group *cough* Boromir *cough*. Pippin tried to start conversation but I did not have it in me to reply Aragorn gave me concerned looks every now and then. After dinner we all departed to our rooms I lay down in my bed and fell asleep.

I worked with Aragorn from dawn till midafternoon when he had to train the hobbits it was hard and merciless work but I was now very lethal with double blades. I could hold my on agent Boromir he was the one from Gondor. I discovered that Aragorn was the hair to the throne of Gondor, and Boromir was the son of the Stewart, it was very confusing. I was informed that we would leave in about a month, so I had some time (a lot of time) to read up on the history of this good earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**ok so I have last time I check 222 views and only 2 reviews, I am not by good at math but that is something like 1 review per 111 views that is sad. now people I think this is apparent but I do not own either maximum ride or lotr, I am only the child behind the madness **

We left Rivendell a few days ago and have been traveling ever since at night a fly, but I make sure nobody can see me, I have become good friends with Merry and Pippin they are lots of fun to be around, they are my first real friends. Last night when I was flying I flew into a swarm of birds I felt like someone was watching me through them; I quickly dismiss it as paranoia from years at The School.

Every night I had the same dream, first max's hand slowly slipping from my own her calling my name when I saw her last she must have been 14, then a white coat coming closer and closer with a needle trying to calm me down, the darkness of the cage and eraser coming out of the dark, and that is where It ended always the same order at the same time luckily it is during either Legolas's or Aragorn's shifts so I can sit with them I don't tell them about the dreams and they don't ask. Nobody really talks to me except merry, Pippin. Sometimes Gandalf will come and watch me fly, and Aragorn he is becoming a protector to me. But I can't shake the felling that someone is watching me.

I am only 11 so I am at least 10 years younger than everybody, I know because every year there is a test they always as your name(number or gen) and age right before you take it. It is strange being the only girl and the youngest one at that, Gandalf and Frodo made the decision to go into Moria , I do not like it in hear after the skirmish with the thing in the lake I feel very trapped I have a very bad claustrophobia, being underground like this makes me itch. The darkness feels like a cage, there was no light in the room where they kept the cages. And with all the dead bodies all over the ground the smell of death and decaying flesh, I felt more like I was at the school than ever I kept reaching out for the walls of the cages and jumping at the sound everything sounded like white coats coming to get me.

**Aragorn P.O.V. **

There is something up with Jemma she jumps at the slightest sound, and is constantly putting her arms out to touch the walls that aren't there, at night she doesn't speak any more than thank you and no thank you. She was such a lively character, but that is gone now I see in her eyes the want to fly but under these circumstances she can't. I am very worried for her so are Merry and Pippin her constant companions.

We just found the tomb of Balin, Gimlis cousin, Jemma and the hobbits are crowding around a well that pippin just threw a bucket down,

"fool of a Took" Gandalf shouted he went on for some time while Jemma found a book in the hands of a skeleton after reading it she got really scared a ran over to Gandalf he to became concerned then we heard it the banging of a drum.

Jemma P.O.V

The banging grew stronger and louder until Boromir stuck his head out of the room and jumping back just as an arrow struck where his head had been seconds before

"they have a cave troll" he said in a sarcastic voice they started to barracked the door but it was to no avail I took out my swords and readied myself, I was prepared to fight until Aragorn came over and pushed me back into the corner of the room out of harms way. The battle raged, I thought all was lost whene Frodo was stabbed in the stomach, I ran over to him just as an orc fell into my hiding place.

I sat down next to Frodo and examined to wound it had hardly gone through his clothes, I sighed in relief. I turned to survive the battle they had just taken down the cave troll and the rest where retreating I looked around nobody was badly hurt, they all crowded around Frodo he was only unconscious and coming around fast. It turned out he had mirtil coat underneath his clothes, he was full of surprises and yet I had not talked to him since the council meeting.

We ran through the halls fighting our way through the creatures in the hallways until we came face to face with what Gandalf called a Balrog we ran to a big room that had a very small way across someone whispered the bridged of Khazad-Dum there Gandalf confronted the Balrog they all jumped across until only Frodo, Aragorn and I where left on the other side

"jump Jemma" Aragorn said and I did, as I did the bridged started to break I landed on the other side, Aragorn instructed Frodo to lean and put his wait on to the side of the bridge and sure enough it started to tip crashing into our side, we all ran to the other side of the room. We had all made it safely when the Balrog appeared Gandalf went

"You shall not pass" he cried bringing his staff down to finalize the command the Balrog fell into the crack but as Gandalf turned to go he was pulled down with it

"Gandalf" Frodo cried

"Fly you fools" Gandalf said I tried to go after him I was about to snap out my wings but Aragorn picked me up and ran with the others out of the mines. He set me down

"I is pointless to go after him he is gone" he said

"I could have saved him If you had let me,"

"And expose you for what you are to everyone. Come we must get to Lorien before night fall the hills will be swarming with Orcs." He said to everyone

We all stood up and made out way to the forest. We ran not slowing our pace until we were in the forest it took hours I was fine probably the only one besides Aragorn but nobody needed to know that Boromir was already suspicious of me and what Gandalf had said at the council meeting had not helped it

"I don't like this Aragorn this forest is dangerous," Gimli said I heard a rustling in the bush behind me that nobody else seemed to hear Gimli was going on about the lady of the wood when we were jumped and surrounded at arrow point.

"the dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark" an elf said I laugh it was so true, of courses my laughter was received by some strange looks and whispers of little girl where passed around spreading like a fire, the lead elf and Aragorn started to convers in elfish I could only make out a few words, it was something about our quest, and the orcs that where after us.

**review **

**review**

**review **

**and merry x-mas to all who care **

**review **

**review**

**review **


	7. Chapter 7

**please review, think of it as a xmas present, I do not own maximum ride or LOTR **

"the dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark" an elf said I laugh it was so true, of courses my laughter was received by some strange looks and whispers of little girl where passed around spreading like a fire, the lead elf and Aragorn started to convers in elfish I could only make out a few words, it was something about our quest, and the orcs that where after us.

We spent the night in trees before entering Lorien, I did not sleep I listened to the orcs running around underneath us, nobody seemed to get much sleep except the hobbits, poor Frodo was losing more and more sleep and was constantly touching the ring at his neck he sat facing me now we had not had a real conversation in the entire trip,

"how are you doing Jemma, I mean with all the traveling." Frodo said

"I am fine it is nothing compared to what my life was like before Aragorn found me."

"what do you mean, "

"I was in a school where there pretty much torched children for a living, something happened and I got out when I woke up I was at Rivendell. I don't remember the first few days before that but I remember leaving my crate,"

" that is hard to think about, you lived in a crate."

"yes it was very uncomfortable. I don't like to talk about it"

"I understand why you would not want to talk about it but if you don't mind me asking what did they do to you there."

"you are the first person I have told exactly what was done to me, so please don't tell anyone and this may not makes sence we have different technology in my world or home,"

"of course"

"well when my mother went to the doctor for a checkup she was injected with bird DNA, then when I was born I was taken to The School in California, where I grew up as a subject to extremely painful test in the name of science. The test where like how long can you hold your breath under water while chained to the floor of a tank, or how high is your pain tolerance, that was my last test, they had me strapped to a table while being clawed by a another mutant until I passed out. When I was put back in my cage the world started to spin and then I was here. When we were there we were considered animals the hardly feed us, we were kept in cages and were never taught anything, yet they underestimated us and so some escaped like Maximum ride and the flock, I grew up with them for a time but one day I was in an experiment and they escaped, then we started to hear about the amazing feats of the flock and how all the scientist could not get them back so I took that name to myself and the people in my room I was Jemma Ride, I wish they could see this place so much open sky and land where nobody could ever catch us,"

"so you are from another world?"

"yah I guess so"

"you said you were injected with bird DNA what did it do to you?"

"well for starters I heal really fast, I can see really well all or most or my senses are improved and well I have wings" I said whispering the last word

"you have what"

"just please don't freak out" I un furled my wings and looked at the floor.

"that is amazing Jemma really and truly amazing, what the enemy would give to get their hands on you."

"I guess Aragorn will not let me show anyone I would have gone after Gandalf but-"

"He picked you up and ran out of the mines, so that was what you were arguing about, we thought you wanted to leave." I was slightly ashamed to hear this was I really thought of so lowly by my companions

"No I need to help, I have other abilities as well but they are not strong or visible yet that is what Gandalf said"

Sam started to stir me and the hobbits were the only one in this little tree house, I felt bad about not telling merry and pippin but I had to keep it a secret Frodo was different he needed to know about me. Now everyone was up and we were making our way to Lorien. I told pippin and merry more about life on earth and what they had there

After an hour or so we reached Lorien, it was to prefect for words almost to prefect, we were met by an beautiful elf who I guest was Galadriel she when her companion inquired about Gandalf she answered in her distant voice exactly what had happened for some reason I knew It was not real it was the same feeling I got that someone was watching me. Then in my head

_You are very special indeed, be careful you are wanted by the enemy they know what you are and are watching you but as long as you stay with friends you are safe _she said in my head that was really creepy, the enemy knew about me this was news to me how did they know. I looked to the fair she-elf shook her head and it was clear we were to go there where 4 tents set up in a circle on for the hobbits, one for the men, one for Legolas and Gimli and one for me. I slept well that night despite to warning that I was being watched I slept with my wings open it was remarkably comfortable, I also had a chance to clean myself well like I did in Rivendell, I could also preen my feathers until they shown, it was heaven for a bird-girl in a company of men.

We stay there for a few days, whene it was time to go we were given cloaks that would shield us from unfriendly eyes, Frodo got a lamp of sorts, Sam some dirt from Lorien, Merry and Pippin got belts to hold there swords, Gimli three hairs from her head and legolas a beautiful bow. Whene we were about to leave I was called aside,

"Jemma be careful Saruman is watching whene he found out about you I do not know but you could be a great weapon in the enemy's hands stay safe and strong bird-girl and you will be fine." Galadriel said I nodded scared to death that someone knew my secret. Then we all got in the boats I sat next to Aragorn and whispered in his ear

"they know about me, Saruman knows" my voice was shaking

"how"

"I don't know maybe whene I was flying he saw me but…"

"well you are safe as long as you are with us,"

"I know I just have a bad feeling about this like someone is following us." He did not respond so I sat and observed the river banks, we would stop and sleep along the river edge , it seemed that Legolas sensed a presence as well one night on his watch I crawled over to him.

"you sense it to bird-girl" he said looking into the distance.

"what how do you know,"

"a saw you fly in the beginning of the trip nobody else except Aragorn and Frodo knows about you,"

"no Saruman know I don't know how but he does."

"they were bound to find out soon or later."

"I guess what Is the presence in the back of my mind like something is following me."

"I don't know but I have it to, you should probably get to sleep."

"sure" I crawled over to my blanket and fell a sleep.

**review **

**review **

**review**

**review**

**presents for any who review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own maximum ride or LOTR**

We entered the Kingdome of Gondor just as we were preparing change and go on foot we stopped early for the night and everything changed when pippin said

"Where's Frodo" those two words changed everything he was nowhere to be found we all split up looking for him I went with Merry and Pippin

"Frodo"

"Frodo"

"Frodo where are you." We were not that far apart when I heard

"Jemma lookout"

"Jemma" a hand closed over my mouth and my world went black

**sorry it was so short but oh well the next book should be up soon**

**review**

**review**

**review**


	9. Chapter 9

**hear is the 2 "book"** **I don't own either Maximum ride or LOTR**

Book 2

I made a grab for max's hand holding on as she dangled over the cliff I could hear the flock racing up behind me then jumping of the cliff to help the leader, someone grabbed me from behind as max slipped away I looked up into the face of an orc he was dragging me away… I woke up to someone calling my name.

"Jemma, Merry wake up"

The next thing I noticed is the fact that someone was carrying me, the next thing was the smell orcs I thought then the last things I remember came back to me, looking for Frodo and then nothing. The presence in my mind must have been this, I opened my eyes and looked around pippin was at my right and Merry to my left they both had cuts and bruises, merry had a particularly bad one on his face.

"Jemma are you ok?"

"Yah I am fine, you?"

"Sore but more worried about Merry it has been an hour since I woke up and he is still out." I felt my wings they were tied to my back with a piece of unrelenting rope. So they knew about my wings,

"do you know why we are here," I ask trying to determine how much they knew

"sort of, one Uruk-hai was shouting find the half-lings and something about a bird," that is all I can remember, also Boromir is dead," I gasped, it could not be true one dead and another gone that made only 8 in the fellowship, but after this incident Frodo would try to leave and Sam would go with him, I am not sure what the rest will do but I have faith we will see them again.

"What when how long was I out."

"An Uruk nocked you out but Boromir killed it we pulled you over with us, do you know you are really light, and then Boromir fought of the Uruk's trying to get you but he was shot with arrows three to be exact be for he died. Then we were knocked out and have just woken up." By now Merry had woken up and was looking around groggily, relasation was slowly seeping into his eyes.

"are you ok Merry you were out for a while." I said

"No talking or I will cut out your tugs." Said an orc turning to face us

"Harsh" I said slipping back into my School days and how I would act towards the white coats

"Shut it mutant or this is the last you will see of your perfect wings." There was a glint in his I eye that suggested he would do just that if provoked.

"Fine but I highly suggest that you don't I don't think Saruman would like a broken weapon." I said not able to help myself.

"Maybe a demonstration is in order." He said before grabbing my wing between his fingers and snapping the end of one of my wingtips. I bit back a scream but not the whimper that followed it.

"yes birdie I can hurt you because you heal so fast, nobody will know." He whispered in my ear. How did he know he reminded me of eraser from my school day's.

It was a while before any sign of hope was found, the orcs stopped suddenly, there was a commotion at the front of the line I made it out with my raptor hearing

"what is it what do you smell," one asked the leader of our merry band.

"man flesh, they have picked up our trail."

"Aragorn" Hope at last.

I was silent for the rest of the trip, even when pippin made a run for it and droped his Lorien leaf to the ground I silently cheered but I felt so helpless in this situation, I could not move even when merry and pippin where forced to run I just hung there from the Uruk's neck. Finally after a few days we stopped I was thrown to the ground far away from the two hobbits both of which now knew of my wings or at least guessed and where slightly scared but impressed.

That night there where some skirmishes in the different bands of orc and Uruk-hai, all the sudden we were attacked by men on horseback this is my chance, I got up and fought agent my bonds I finally got my hands free I yelled and waved my hands a horse turned after spearing and orc and came over to me something hit me in the back of the head and then once again the mighty bird-girl was knocked out.

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review the button doesn't bite but I might if you don't review**

**if this doesn't work I will find some incentive **


	10. Chapter 10

When I awoke it was dawn, and I was on the back of a horse, a man was in front me and he introduce himself and Eomer and that they had found me in an orc camp, he asked me how much I remember and how long I had been with them I replied that I had been there for several days, merry had said something about Aragorn following us because and orc smelled man flesh now I was convinced that it was this group of men the orc had smelled. I told him that I had been traveling and was captured by the Uruk's true but not all of it, he seemed to think there was more to it and there was I had not mentioned the hobbits for fear they had been killed but I saw them get out of there bindings… we stopped suddenly and turned someone was inquiring about an pack of Uruk's they had been traveling

"what business do a man, a dwarf and elf have in these parts" Eomer sneered,

"we are tracking a group of Uruk-hai" a familiar voice said calmly I could hear the three people,

"we slaughtered them in the night leaving none alive," Eomer said with a hint of pride at their feat

"you did not see to hobbits they would be the size of children to you, and a little girl no more than 11." Another voice said and then suddenly it all clicked Aragorn had been tracking us and now hear he was I smiled, and before anyone could move I was of the horse and in Aragorn's arms.

"Jemma thank god, are you ok," Aragorn said lifting me

"Yah I'm fine, but Merry and Pippin …," I said whispering the last part.

"But did you see to hobbits," Gimli said

"We burned the corpse over there, look for them but don't harbor any hope." Eomer said sadly, and then he called forth two horses

"May these horses bare you to a better fate then there last masters," he said then departed.

We rode Legolas and Gimli on one horse and me and Aragorn on the other, the stench of burning flesh was so thick in the air that I could hardly breathe but it was a smell I am used to, someone had mounted an Uruk's head on a spear I looked at it the imitated it's face sticking my tong out and opening my eyes in mock horror. There was no sign of the hobbits anywhere as Gimli sifted through the pile of burned carcasses; Legolas in his native language said a prayer for the dead. Aragorn kicked a helmet and fell to his knees with a cry of anguish, and then he got down on his hands and knees, shushing us.

"a hobbit lay hear and hear." He said gesturing to the ground in front of him. "They crawled this way there bonds where cut, and there tracks lead into the forest." We ran to the forest, I was last something about the forest was dark when we reached the edge I could not go on, it felt like a wall was separating me from the forest I tried to walk forward only to find some sort of mental wall.

"Aragorn I will follow you from above," I called out not waiting for his response I took to the air and with my vision I could just make out there movement I tried to get closer but could not bring myself to, I found a good place to land far away from the forest where it would not bother me, and sat down. A few moments later I was joined by a horse actually it was also whit the horses we had left behind. The new horse was pure white, after a few minutes I heard a whistle the horses got up and moved in the direction of the noise, I mounted one and they took off after the sound somehow I knew who awaited me at the ride and sure enough there stood the one who had entered the forest and Gandalf, Gandalf the white, he greeted me then my attention turned to the rest of the company they had failed to find Merry and Pippin but had found Gandalf instead, I was reseving strange looks from the company I looked around and then I had forgotten to pull my wings in! how stupid could I be, I quickly snapped them back in, Aragorn looked unfazed, Legolas had a mused expression, Gandalf just stood there looking out over the plains with a faint smile playing on his lips, and Gimli oh Gimli he looked like he might die of shock. I laugh at his expression

"shall we go gentlemen" I said in my most pleasant tone Aragorn swung up in front of me while the others mounted Gimli was still trying to get around the fact that I had wings,

"I am 98% human and 2% bird, so I have wings I can fly and other things that come with the proses of experimentation." I said sweetly

"oh" he said still confused. I didn't answer I did not feel like spilling my life story right now so I just leaned up agents Aragorn and watched the scenery I had a huge claustrophobia problem but I could not handle big spaces either so these plains made me wired. I closed my eyes I must have drifted off because next thing I knew the face I had tried to forget, the white coat's face loomed down at me, smiling down at me while max screamed in the back ground, I jerked awake we were in sight of the main city of Rohan, just as we were about to enter the flag fell to the floor showing the problems of the city in side. We rode to the house of Théoden, the three people where miserable

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said looking at the people

"I know I responded" I pulled my hood tighter around my face so it was not visible in my clothes I looked like a boy so by hiding my face I could blend in with my company in all but size.

As we walked to the entrance we were meet by a man by the name of Hama

"I cannot let you before king Théoden as armed by order of Grima Wormtung" he said spiting the name, we looked to Gandalf, whene he nodded Aragorn was the first to turn over his weapons I almost laugh at how heavily armed he was all I had where to small daggers, I hesitantly turned them over keeping a small knife in my boot, then went to stand over by Aragorn while the others gave up there weapons I knew they were still able to defend themselves, so was I.

"your staff" Hama said to Gandalf who was still cloaked in a gray traveling robe, hiding the fact that he was Gandalf the white now not the gray.

"you would not separate an old man from his walking stick, would you" he said sweetly now leaning heavily on his staff.

"I guess not" Hama said

"may we see king Théoden now we have on more hidden weapons" Aragorn said looking at me pointedly, luckily it went unnoticed. I glared; he simply gave me a sly smile and looked down at my boot.

"yes right this way." We were led into the great hall I went last behind Aragorn as they moved into the room I crept into the shadows on its side, we were greeted by a sorry sight, the king sat stooped in his throne he was old and withered, his hair was thin and gray and his eyes where glazed over. Next to him sat a man he was pale with greasy black hair and small black eyes, he looked surprised then angered, he whispered something in the kings ear, I could hear it fine but the others couldn't

"that is Gandalf the gray, he is not welcome hear" he said

"what are you doing here Gandalf Stormcrow" the king said

"a just question my liege" Grima answered

"your company has diminished King Théoden since I was last hear." Gandalf said brandishing his staff

"his staff I told you to take the wizards staff," Grima wined, the soldiers along the room ran forward to stop us and defend their king, as Gandalf advanced toward the king moving as though nothing was happening Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli dispatched toughs who had come to ward of Gandalf. I made my way along the wall towards Gandalf he was standing in front of Théoden

"you have no power Gandalf the grey" the king said in a voice that was not his own. I walked towards Aragorn and stood in front of him, Gandalf through started to do battle with Saruman control over the king he was almost done when a girl ran over trying to get to the king Aragorn grabbed her arm and we waited for Gandalf to release Saruman grip over the king. Finally it was over the king slumped in his chair, slowly the years faded from him until he looked to be in his 50, the girl finaly got out of Aragorn's grip and ran over to the king

"I know your face, Eowyn." He said and she smiled

**review**


	11. Chapter 11

**thanks you guys I have 4 reviews and 400 views I do not own LOTR or maximum ride only Jemma **

The kings return was darkened with the exile of Grima Wormtung and the news if the death of his son, he and Gandalf had gone to visit the grave, and I once again returned to Aragorn's shadow I don't think anyone had noticed the child following Aragorn around for the last hour, I was not good with a lot of people I was following Aragorn when I ran into the girl Aragorn had held back in the throne room, I think her name is Eowyn.

"excuses me I did not see you there," she said "who are you not to be rude but I have never seen you before"

"Jemma Ride I am came with Aragorn and Gandalf's company." I said suddenly noticing I was alone Aragorn had left me with a total stranger!

"but you are just a child, to be traveling out hear all alone." She said concerned

"well it is a long story, I got caught up in this and have stayed because I have nowhere less to go, until yesterday there where the only real people I had talked to, then after a series of events I wound up being separated from them and rescued by Eomer and Co". I said as fast as possible my people skills are not very good. Actually I hate people, nothing personal but look at my history before this adventure.

"you know where Eomer is, you have seen him" she said exited

"Yes he was about a good two days ride of hear now it would take a long time to reach them now." I said dismissively "why do you care" my people skills needed a lot of work

" He is my brother, he was exiled with countless others by Wormtung,"

"oh I do see the resemblance, I guess." I was really done with this conversation, and right on queue Aragorn walked down the hall.

"There you are Jemma are you actually talking to someone besides the hobbits" he said smugly he had planned this then I heard more movement from down the hall they had all planned this. I scowled at him he smiled acting like he did not see me.

"Oh well I was just leaving nice to meet to you Jemma," she said flustered then hurried away

"That was a minute long conversation, very good and she ran away at the end." We walked down the hall towards the rest of our company they had ether a smile or a look of disappointment, they exchanged a bit of money and my scowl grew larger, they all laugh

"we had to see how long you could hold a conversation with someone you did not know" Legolas said

"I betted a minute," Gimli said

"same hear" said Aragorn

"And I betted she would run away" Legolas said with a grin.

"So you all one," I said

"sort of," Gimli said just then a servant came running

"the king wishes to see you all exept for the little one and Gandalf would like to see the little one in the dining hall." He said we nodded then went

"little one" I hissed at the servant, he looked at the floor and then shrank way

"good job Jemma you have scared your first servant" Aragorn said

"ugh" I said and stormed away

When I reached my destination I was greeted by two children the boy could be only a few years older than me and the girl a year or two younger they enter duce them self's as Freda and her brother Éothain they said they came from a village that had been pillaged by wild men, there mother had sent them on horseback to warn the king. Gandalf pulled me aside

"make friends for once not enemies." He said I huffed

"I made friends with Arwen, and the hobbits didn't I."

"Yes But they are not your age are they Jemma, now go." He said pushing me towards them

"Hi I am Jemma Ride" I said in happy voice.

"Hello I am Éothain and this is my sister Freda" he said

"Nice to meet you, I don't actually live hear so don't ask me for directions" I said truthfully he laugh

"then where do you hail from Jemma Ride," he said

"um" I looked towards Gandalf who shook his head I looked back "an place far away," I said "you probably never heard of it, I escaped and made my way here to be picked up by Gandalf and his company I am not really good with people so you are the first real kids I have meet." I said it was close to the truth

"what do you mean escaped,?" Freda said

"Err it was a place for kids with no home they were not nice at all and so I left, In the middle of the night." I said also close to the truth.

"oh well we came from a town where we lived with our family, we were treated well so I guess we don't have that in common" he said

"yah so do you want something to eat," I said needing help with this conversation

"well we just ate but we could do with some more," Freda said looking hungrily at the hot food left out for me,

After a very satisfying dinner I tried to stay up with the rest of my company they were summoned by king Théoden to discus what there next move is to be, I tried to follow in to the room but the ones from Rohan shut the door in my face, they {insert word of choice} shut the door in my face! I made a very un-lady like gesture and stormed off to go fly, it was an amazing night the wind was warm and carried the faint smell of food from the town. I went up very high then dive-bombed down a couple hundred feet before snapping my wings out again and soring back up. I flew for an hour around the town in the darkness I sat down on the roof and looked out towards Fangorn forest, I wonder if merry and Pippin are ok and healthy. I landed and walked back in side and went to bed.

**review **

**review**

**review**


	12. Chapter 12

**thanks for reading you guys are awesome, luv you,**

**- ellethwen**

"Let me explain" I said she nodded

, "When I said I was from somewhere you had never heard of it is because it is from a another universe or time I don't really know, and when I said they treated children badly I mean they tortured us with their sick experiments, I was a successful experiment and lived there for 11 years I am 98% human and 2% bird and I have wings, Aragorn found me almost dead in the forest and took me to be healed ever since then I have been traveling with them. Please don't freak out."

"do you know how crazy this sounds Jemma I believe you, can I see them again?" She said I open my wings to their full length in all there red brown glory, she gasped and touched them, I pulled back I could not let people touch them every time someone did they either got broken or badly hurt Freda looked at me, knowingly. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." She said and she meant it that was another person to know or that I had told about my wings I made a mental list 3 hobbits, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Elrond and now Freda. Great the list reached 9 people not to mention thoughts I didn't tell. I got up and changed for breakfast last night's meeting came back to me and I boiled over in anger. But I calmly walked to breakfast with Freda I sat with Aragorn

"Sorry about last night, the king seems to not like you very much, have decided to move everyone to Helms Deep it is a fortress that has protected them before, the only problem is it is in the middle of a valley and there is no other way out, we leave tomorrow."

"but if it is in the middle of a valley as you say going in there is a death trap, my guess is they do not come to destroy crops and villages they come for the people, they should be spreading out not cowering in one giant hell hole."

"And we as a company have decided you will not fight and will take refuge in the mountain if the battle goes south you will find either Frodo and Sam or Merry and Pippin, and no buts." He said firmly

"Fine, but…" I trailed of suddenly noticing someone was missing "where's Gandalf"

"He went to go get Eomer and his company that are traveling west, he thinks it is there only chance of survival," he said

"very true but, you are not fighting with them are you, I mean the fellowship is already broken and lost we need not lose another," she said trying to sound and talked like people hear.

"yes I will fight we will all fight including you when the time comes, but nice try" he said and walked away I sat with my new friends relaying the news of last night. They had come with nothing so had I but I still went to my room and sat down, a few minutes later I was brought back to consciousness by a nock at my door, there stood Legolas,

"I have a present for you bird girl," he said holding something behind his back.

"what" I said trying to look behind him

"I is a surprise close your eyes and hear you go." He said placing a light wait object in my hand, I opened my eyes it was a pair of daggers as long as my forearm, they were simple but would do more that I could ask for,

"wow where did you get them,"

"Aragorn bought them when we were in the town thought they might do you some good." He said shrugging

"Well now I have something to carry, around with me." I said cheerfully and closed the door, after a nice long hot bath I sat down at the mirror in my room and for the first time, really looked at myself, I had long red hair it was more of a copper color, that fell down my back, it was sort of wavy. I had big gray eyes that where flecked with green and blue. I was small but skinny and no matter what I ate my ribs seemed to stick out. I had some very bad scares all over my back and stomach, one runs all the way from my shoulder across my chest to my opposing hip, other than that I look like any regular kid I turned around and looked at my wings that folded neatly into my back. I pulled on my clothes and brushed my hair then I braded it if I am to follow what the company wants then I will have to be ready to leave and find some hobbits, I sat on my bed and waited for the day to go by, after dinner I slept fitfully at the thought of the fellowship losing more people, finally morning came it took it's sweet time, I got up and got ready in a few minutes I was already and joined the fellowship in the hall.

"Jemma you can walk with us to helm's deep but then you leave go into the mountains and stay hidden, ok" Aragorn said

"fine" I said and we departed we were almost there whene I heard what sounded like a stamped, I told this to Legolas seconds later he heard it we went out to investigate we had rounded the corner of a hill when out of pure luck I bent down to examine a particular foot print when the thing tried to jump on me, I screamed and Legolas shot it with and arrow

"a scout" he said and ran up the hill to looked for more the procession was ambushed by orcs on what appeared to be riding wolfs, my cry alerted the fighters in the group, Aragorn came over to me

"This is where you leave us fly undetected into the mountains." He said, I nodded but of courses I had no intention of doing that so I ran around the side and took off into the air if anybody saw me it was not for long I looked like a bird in the air and watched the battle rage on it was almost done when I saw Aragorn get pulled over the side of a cliff.

re**view**

**review**

**review**


	13. Chapter 13

I landed and ran to the side the others in the fellowship came over Legolas put a hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off then without looking back I jumped into the river below. I skimmed the water if anyone had really looked down they would have seen my flying after a while of following the river I went up hire and saw a funny sight there was Aragorn's horse racing along the bank after me I looked down and saw him, he was floating on his back and he drifted towards the bank then away I dove down and kicking as fast as I could pulled him to shore. he was already coming around I backed away giving him some space just as his horse came over and nuzzled him.

I pulled my hair trying to get some of the water out, then I sat down and watched him come around, he looked like he was having a good dream a really good dream I started to laugh he shot up and looked around

"shut it girl, what happened" he said blushing

"you fell off a cliff that is what happened." I said

"I know that, why do you look like a dround rat."

"because I dove in to save your sorry butt."

"oh well we better get going and you off to the mountains with you can't have you in any more trouble then you already are,"

"what did you say Aragorn" I said slipping back into my old langue and started yelling at him.

"Fine child but you need to go" he said after my out burst

"no" like I was going to leave after that little stunt "you can't make me" I said truthfully he glared at me then mounted his horse, I followed in the air.

We traveled for a hour or so until I looked to my side and saw Saruman's army I dropped to the ground Aragorn followed my gaze and froze, then we raced to Helms Deep,

I landed and hopped at the horse when we made it to helms deep I was not told to go to the mountains or even to be locked away with the women or children, I am sure I was saved by my companions because I received glares from the King. I laugh inwardly I had made enemies with someone so important; it is usually what you don't want to do. Went in search of some were to watch I found a little room in a tower that looked out over the valley with the walls bellow me. I looked out over the valley it was growing dark and you could hear the pounding of Uruk-hai feet growing closer they were probably an hour or so of but I could hear them on the edge of my mind then a horn blew I recognized it not as an orc horn but one of the elf's, I raced toward the main hall, I could not contain my grin, I almost ran into Legolas who was standing in front of a army of elves my smile grew when I recognized haldir from Lorien he was the elf the found us when we first entered, it seemed we now had an very good chance, I was still scared as the thundering feet grew in my mind it was almost all I could do not to scream at them to go away, I final creped away and back to my watch station

**you know the drill **

**Review**

**review**

**review**


	14. Chapter 14

**thanks you guys now can we get more reviews**

I was almost night fall when they finally reached us, they were screaming and stomping there feet, I started to shake in all my life I had never been this close to death without welcoming it. I felt myself start to cry I leaned up agents the wall and then slid down hugging my knees to my chest after a few minutes the battle started I could hear men and orcs die and the screams of the wounded. I curled up into a ball and cried it felt good after a while I looked out the window just in time to see it and orc with a torch came strait at the wall bellow me I did not know what but I knew something bad was about to happen sure enough the wall below me exploded sending me and the ones on the wall bellow me tumbling in the air I landed on my back and that I s all I remember.

When I came to my senses I was in a bed with people I did not recognize above me my first thought was that I was in the school, I jumped up before the events of the last months came flooding back I sight

"what did I do this time" I said hopping that all I remember was all that had happened

"you got caught in the blast when they blew up the wall, you ok lass" Gimli said

"my head hurts but if had worse" I said

"you have had worse than getting caught in an explosion" the king said walking up and hearing the last of our conversation

"It is a long story but yes I have had much worse" I said grimacing at the pain in my chest, probably a broken rib

"hum, Aragorn in the morning we ride for Isengaurd," the king said before leaving

"are you ok Jemma"

"ya a broken rib I think but I will live like I said I have had worse I should be up and about by tomorrow" I said confident on my healing ability, "I just need some rest" I said trying to sound grown up and failing quite miserably,

"ok Jemma If that is what you think is best than so be it" Legolas said catching my intent they all left until only Gandalf remained

"you are strong but you need not stay if you do not want to, after all you have a life a head of you if you know where to look,"

"no I must, I must do all I can to healp this world and maybe I will go back to mine or I will stay hear but I do not have any were to go, if I were to leave unlike most there is now one to care if I die…" I trailed of looking out at the other wounded soldiers all with families and wives, children all around them something I had never had, no condolence or comfort had ever come my way, not until I came hear until then I number in a cage that was so unimportant that- no I was not going to think about this now,

"I am sorry Jemma, after this is over I we win I will find you a family." He said "and I value your healp in this quest." He said then left leaving me to image a life for myself where I was not trapped by a cage or a duty and could live my life in peace.

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**


	15. Chapter 15

**my dear readers in a few hours I will be at school and I will not be able to update as much as I wish but keep reading and I will update soon probably near the end of the week**

"I feel like I am back a the green dragon after a hard days work"

"except you've never done a hard days work" theys started to laugh we came into view and there on the ruins of a wall sat Merry and Pippin smoking and feasting I laugh and ran to join my friends

"a Jemma glad to see you are all right" Pippin said helping me up

'same to you"

"you young rascals a merry hunt you've lead us on and now we find you hear feasting and smoking." Gimli said angrily I looked at the rest of our company Aragorn had a smirk on his face, Legolas looked bemused and Gandalf shook his head

"Hobbits"

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comports , the salted pork is particularly good" they said

"Salted pork" Gimli said his mouth drooling

"Yes, we are under orders from Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengaurd"

We went in to isengaurd the destruction was impeccable; we rode up to a giant tree person, who I guess is Treebeard,

"A young master Gandalf," he said I choked down a laugh Gandalf young; he is an Istari for god's sake,

We road over to the tower, it was quite washed up but you could still smell the orc **(A/N this part in the movie was ridicules so I am going off on my own, for all you who don't know the Istari can't die so this scean is pointless if you want to know what happens read the book) **we waited outside the tower for Saruman to show his face but he did not, Gandalf assured us he was too weak to show his face. So we left but not before he took the liberty to through a ball at us pippin jump down after it I followed him, not sure why I did but I jumped and followed him, Pippin picked up a black orb staring into it intently

"you give that to me Peregrin Took," Gandalf said taking the orb and rapping it in his cloak, we dreparted to Rohan

**Review please**


End file.
